dungeon_selectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-o'-Lantern
'''"Jack-o'-Lantern" '''is the 5th episode of Dungeon Select and considered the last episode of Chapter 1. The party has to deal with the creature that is threatening the town of Port Sa'rim the day of Hallow's End. Summary Part 1 The Party makes their way towards the market square of Port Sa'rim and sees a bunch of imps and a big Horned Devil threatening the people of the town. Elavantir Joined the party to help deal with this threat. The Horned Devil The group manages to get the drop on the Devil and his imps and Nakul Sparkbolt walks up to one of the Imps and just swing his maul, turning the Imp to a pile of dust in one swing. Elavantir takes aim with his big rifle and fires a shot at an Imp further away from the group and as the bullet impacts the Imp immediately turns to a pile of ash. A third Imp meets it's demise by a combination of Lozan shooting an arrow at it and Nakul squishing it with his Maul. Elavantir takes out another Imp with his pistol this time, shooting a bullet straight into the creature's head. The final Imp already got hit by a bullet earlier and get's finished off by a second shot fired at it by the gunslinger. The Horned Devil found his target, Ashtaranu, and jumps up and flies towards the rooftop that Ash and Kiseran and stabs Ash, causing him to fall unconscious. He laughs saying: "Nobody escapes Orcus". Nakul jumps up to the roof that Ash is on and forces a potion of healing down his throat, waking him up. Lozan manages to hit the big devil with an arrow and as he does that it hits the Devil in the back of it's head, causing it to collapse and the entire party on the roof unleashes this flurry of blows and attacks on the Devil to make sure it stays down. Part 2 Shortly after doing some shopping and resting for a short while, the party get's ready for the Hallow's End celebration at the docks. Once the party makes their way to the docks there are a lot of things to do, there's a magician doing magic tricks for the kids, theres a band performing, Jimmy and The Three Musketeers. All the drinks are free of charge and the party has a good time. Kiseran and Aktanis actually out-perform the magician and put on a great show for the kids featuring water shaping and all kinds of lights, Nakul faces Mokin Dragonrend in a game of Wrestle-arm and Lozan roams around looking for pumpkin baskets to rob. Aktanis and Kiseran actually run into Johnny, the kid they met in Valley Village (place). They learn that he has not found his father but is now being raised by the Kel'Dalar's Hunters. After a while a bunch of green flashes appear in the sky and it starts to rain down burning pumpkins, setting stuff on fire as they land. People start to panic and in the sky they can see a man on a horse. He yells out for everyone to fear him, and notices that the party isn't running in fear. "You do not fear me?!" The party now sees that the individual has no head, and is holding a pumpkin with a face on it in his hand. The Headless Horseman As the Horseman floats above the docks a big fight erupts, eventually surrounding the party with a wall of green flame, throwing explosive pumpkins and summoning minions. Eventually after a lot of fighting the party has done enough damage and when Kiseran strikes the Horseman one more time it collapses and explodes, as nothing but his pumpkin head remains and says: "See you next year!" and flies off into the sky. Featured Characters The party * Kiseran Duadhe * Aktanis * Tramaris (DM Controlled) * Lozan Ariztar * Ashtaranu Gotar * Nakul Sparkbolt New *Unnamed Horned Devil *The Headless Horseman Returning *Kaakas *Johnny *Mokin Dragonrend *Jimmy and The Three MusketeersCategory:Episodes Category:Chapter 1